Don't Let Go
by Charlie's Not Okay
Summary: That day, I met my childhood friend again. Best friend. I'd never really forgotten him, just the one-horse town he lived in.
1. Prologue Ponyboy & Rain

**I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters. Rain is my own creation, as is the plot. I also do not own the poem 'Nothing Gold Can Stay' by Robert Frost.  
This was set some time before the events of the book happened.**

That day, I met my childhood friend again. _Best_ friend. I'd never really forgotten him, just the one-horse town he lived in. Ponyboy Curtis. He had a strange name, but I loved it. Always had. We had a special bond, Ponyboy and I, it was a bond way beyond simple friendship. We both loved to watch the sunset together, he'd taught me at a very young age to appreciate everything _gold_. On that day when I met him again, he reminded me of the Robert Frost poem 'Nothing Gold Can Stay', but all I could think of was how he had taught me that poem, and how he had laughed when I was determined to learn every single line by heart. The words of the poem were now engraved in my mind and inked on my heart.

That day was special. We never hugged, not even when we were kids. I always punched him on the arm, and he always ruffled my hair. It had only been seven years since I last saw him, and we were both full of teenage hormones. We talked about everything, catching up on eachother's lives. He had changed so much in his looks, but he was still the same old Ponyboy in his personality. One thing that certainly had not changed was his adorable lopsided grin. I noticed these things about him, I was a deep thinker and he was so laid back, it was easy to study him.

We went to the drive-in. One of the places we had _always_ wanted to go to when we were kids, but we were never allowed. Ponyboy saw movies there a lot apparently, with Johnny and Dally and some of the other Greasers. I wondered if Sodapop and Darry knew I was back in town. They were another big part of my childhood. Dally and Johnny had never met me before, but they said Ponyboy always spoke about me. You wouldn't believe how much that made me blush. I couldn't help but notice how figety Ponyboy became when Dally started to flirt with me at the drive-in. I didn't flirt back, but I didn't give him the cold shoulder either. However, I never stopped looking at Ponyboy while Dally was talking to me, and when he glanced over, we shared a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

Ponyboy used the nickname that had always made me angry as a kid, 'Titch', but now it made me feel as if I belonged. When we met up again, he'd called me by me name, 'Rain', but I'd laughed and told him to call me 'Titch'. He agreed, but only if I called him 'Pony'. Stupid conversations meant a lot to us. 'Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you'll die tomorrow', wise words from Ponyboy, a boy with a heart of gold and a soul of a poet. Dally never gave up on the flirting deal, as we walked around for a while after watching the movie, he never stopped talking to me. Ponyboy had shoved his hands deep in his jean pockets, not talking to anyone. I asked Dally to have a constructive conversation with someone else, like Johnny for example. Then I strolled alongside Ponyboy and punched him playfully on the arm, and when he looked up from the ground and into my eyes, he grinned that adorable grin, and even winked, before ruffling my hair.

We climbed up the tallest hill on the west side of the railroad tracks in Tulsa, laughing and joking all the way. I fell once and hurt my ankle, badly. But I was determined to make it to the top of the hill, where the old oak tree was where me and Ponyboy always used to sit and watch the sunset. I knew Ponyboy wanted to visit that place for the memories, but also because it was _the _best place to see the sunset, and he adored watching them. I knew it, Johnny knew it, and Sodapop knew it. I really loved how sensetive he was to things like that. I collapsed onto the floor once we reached the top, rubbing my ankle angrily. Ponyboy grabbed my hand and pulled it away from my foot, holding onto it tightly. Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach, I glanced over at him and smiled through my aubern hair that covered my face. He never did let go of my hand.

I remembered watching the sunset. It was beautiful. _Gold_. Johnny and Dally had headed off somewhere else before it had set completely, leaving me and Ponyboy to witness the beauty of it alone. Then once it became dark, I rested my head on Ponyboy's shoulder, yawning. I must of fallen asleep, because once I awoke, we were lay on the grass. Him with his arm around me and my head on his chest. I sat up, looking down on him, he was sound asleep. So peaceful. I really didn't want to disturb him, so I just lay back down and smiled to myself. Who knew the feeling of friendship could turn into a feeling of something more? Although, we did always have a _special_ bond. Ponyboy awoke soon, noticing it was dark, he sat up and glanced around, before his eyes rested on me. He smiled secretively, stood up and helped me along with him, before pulling me towards the old oak that held so many memories.

Then I realized what he was showing me. Deeply carved into the bark or the old tree were the words 'Ponyboy Loves Rain.' He'd done that when he was five. I remembered, I was in the tree, and he thought I didn't notice. I smiled to myself then laughed, it echoed through the darkness, sounding like little windchimes. It wasn't a mocking laugh. And he knew it. He pulled me close into a nostalgic hug that reminded me of summers long ago. Over my shoulder he quoted the Robert Frost poem he knew so well.

_Nature's first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold,_

_Her early leaf's a flower,_

_But only so an hour,_

_The leaf subsides to leaf,_

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day,_

_Nothing gold can stay._

He released me and we climbed the tree like we had so many times before. My ankle was no longer hurting, but my heart was. I didn't want to leave this place. I didn't want to leave Ponyboy. And in the same moment that I realized I didn't have to, he leant over and kissed me softly on the lips. Then he whispered 'I love you' and we looked up to the bright stars in the night sky. I closed my eyes and smiled. I loved him too.

**This is my first fanfic, so lemme know what you think. Reviews would be nice. =]  
- C.**


	2. Some Things Have Changed

**Sorry it's took so long to do this! I've been busy and my internet wasn't working at one point. Anyways, roll on chapter 2! :-) **

It was a strange feeling. I was never a big believer in love, it just seemed to hurt people more than it helped them. It wasn't like loving the feel of wind through your hair, or the feel of cold rain during a hot storm. No, it was much more. And it scared me. Especially because I had only just turned fourteen. Did I even know what love was?

I walked home in a daze. I thought this was all a dream and I'd wake up any second and I'd be back in Georgia, where my family had moved a long time ago. Now we were back in my birth place. I was too young to argue about moving when it happened, if my parents decided to move somewhere else after I had _just_ met my old friends again, I'd definitely argue.

I wasn't particularly looking forward to going home. Life wasn't the same for me as it had been last time I was in Tulsa. My dad had started drinking. A lot. My mom, fearing for her safety, never argued with him or made him angry. I hoped he'd never raise a hand to her. My parents were still together which wasn't really fair on me or my younger brother Timmy, or each other for that matter. I wasn't the type to whine though, I was strong, mainly for Timmy. Although I knew I wouldn't be greeted by hugs and kisses when I got home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mom greeted me as soon as I stepped in the house. "You're lucky your dad's asleep." My eyes darted around the room and rested on Timmy sat wide-eyed at the top of the stairs.

"I've just been out with some friends. It's not that late," I told mom. It wasn't, it was just gone midnight. I climbed the stairs to Timmy and pulled him into a hug. He was five years old and was born in Georgia. When my dad was drunk he liked to say Timmy wasn't his son and that my mom had slept with someone else. Even though they shared chestnut brown hair and light blue eyes. I looked more like mom.

"Rain!" Timmy mumbled into my shoulder, hugging me tight. He hated shouting, and no doubt dad would have been yelling a lot.

"What are you doing awake at this time, champ?" I asked, although I knew the answer. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ok, who would that be? I didn't know anyone who knew where I lived. "Go on, you go up to bed." Timmy released me and quietly made his way to his room. That boy was smarter than my dad gave him credit for.

As I turned around, I saw mom had opened the front door. I had no idea why, but there on my doorstep was Dallas Winston.

"Dally?" I questioned as I made my way back down the stairs. "Mom, why don't you go to bed? You look exhausted." Mom nodded. But instead of heading upstairs to her bed where dad would be, she made her way into the living room to sleep on the couch. I hated that her own husband forced her to that, and that Timmy was scared out of his wits by his own dad.

"What are you doing here?" I turned to face Dally with my arms folded.

"I was just passing by and noticed you come in this house," he replied and shrugged. Somehow, I didn't believe that he'd just been 'passing by'.

"Well, this is my home. Haven't you got a home to go to?" I asked, annoyance showing in my voice. Dally just shrugged nonchalantly. I blinked hard then sighed, I wasn't gonna invite Dallas Winston into my house, so I'd go out to him. I stepped through the door and shut it behind me, making sure I grabbed a key first.

"What are you doing?" Dally asked.

"If you're staying out here, so am I," I replied whilst locking the door, then walked across my front lawn that needed cutting, followed by Dally.

"Why? I didn't ask you to." I rolled my eyes. Why was he so argumentative?

"No, but I wanted to." I maybe said that a little harsher than I intended, but at least he stopped retorting. We walked around for a while, just talking. However I was also taking in the sights of my old home, this place wasn't as classy as Georgia, but I didn't give a damn. Tulsa was my home, sentimental value was much more important than property value.

Dally and I soon came across a house that was familiar to me. I stared at it for some moments, and then I realized it was the Curtis' home.

"Some things changed while you were gone," Dally said, startling me slightly. I turned to him with an eyebrows raised, silently urging him to continue. "I'm surprised Pony didn't tell you." Now I was getting worried. What was he talking about? Was it something to do with Sodapop or Darry?

Some moments later, Dally filled me in on these things that had changed. I was actually dumbfounded to hear that Ponyboy's parents had died.

**I have to admit, this chapter is a little short, but i've had lack of inspiration and writers block. I'll make sure the next one is longer. Peace out suckers. ;-) **


End file.
